


In the Light

by fannishliss



Series: The Promise Verse post 5.22 AU [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Promise Verse, post 5.22 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>    Back in the day, Zeppelin had made Dean feel fiery and alive and brimming with confidence.   Dean remembered that feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> [Promise verse](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/60478.html).   Comments and concrit are sincerely appreciated. This story takes place in January 2011.  [Angel Quality](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/30769.html) of Music.

title: In the Light  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**    
rated: PG  
warnings:   spoilers for 5.22. Dean pov, Lisa  
words: 420  
disclaimer: Credit is due to the fantastic creators of Supernatural for the inspiration, and of course to the masterpiece referenced in the title.  
Author's note: [Promise verse](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/60478.html).   Comments and concrit are sincerely appreciated. This story takes place in January 2011.  [Angel Quality](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/30769.html) of Music.

 **** _Summary:_ Back in the day, Zeppelin had made Dean feel fiery and alive and brimming with confidence.   Dean remembered that feeling.

*~o~*

Lisa fished the battered old shoe box out from under the seat, rooted briefly through it, and popped a tape into the player.

They were headed home, up the Cicero road from Noblesville.  It was early evening, but in January, very little light remained in the sky.

Dean knew every tape in that box down to the second.  Often he could place a tape just by the crackle of the source. 

Coalescing into being like the first glimmerings of sunrise came an echoing organ solo.  Zeppelin.  Dean glanced over at Lisa, but she was serenely watching the cornfields go by on the right hand side of the road, shadowed stubble in the dusk.

When Robert came in, singing two tracks in a duet with himself,  Lisa cranked it up a little.

_you will find the road / you will find the road_

In his mind's eye, a huge moon floated before a swirling universe of stars. Memorex. He resolutely shoved the image away.

Dean was wiped.  He wished that nights like last night were a thing of the past, but no such luck. Sometimes his dreams were quiet, Sam was alive and well, picking at salads or poring over old books, but other times demons knelt before him as Castiel looked on with blazing eyes, while Dean pounded his fists bloody on thick glass and yelled helplessly for Sam, but couldn't make himself heard.

Last night, hellish nightmares had ridden him out of bed shortly after two, and he'd napped fitfully in front of the tv for the rest of the night.  He sighed.

Back in the day, Zeppelin had made Dean feel fiery and alive and brimming with confidence.   Dean remembered that feeling.

_let me share your love / ooh let me share it!_

He felt Lisa's hand steal onto his thigh.  He reached down and dropped his hand into hers, and she squeezed it tight. She was still looking out the window, but she was right there with him. From out of 1974, Robert and Jimmy and Jonesy and Bonzo sang for her, filling Dean's head and heart:

_you are never alone / I will share your love / baby let me -- oh, let me!_

"Sh-bop a do!"    Lisa said, a grin quirking the side of her face.

Dean held on to Lisa's hand, relishing its strength and returning it with his own.  He was tired, but he wasn't miserable, and for Dean,  that was saying something. 

They were nearly to Cicero.  Soon they'd be home.


End file.
